Full!
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu’est le Yanksé ? Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd’hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d’y jouer...
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé_ Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

_J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant._

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull !_

**Paris – 19h**

Plantons le décor dans cette petite chambre, ma foi, forte luxueuse ! Pour meuble, un lit deux personnes accompagnée des tables de chevet et une petite armoire le tout dans les tons sombres. Une petite fenêtre donnant sur la rue montrant un grand ciel dégagé commençant doucement à devenir sombre laissant venir la nuit. En face de cette fenêtre, une porte donnant sans doute sur un des nombreux couloirs de l'hôtel. Les deux murs latéraux avaient eux aussi droit à une porte. Sur celle de droite était inscrit « _Salle de bain_ », celle de gauche ne portait aucune inscription mais était entrouverte. N'avez vous pas en vous une petite pincée de curiosité pour aller voir ? Moi en tout cas si et c'est ce que je vais vous prouver à l'instant même ! Ouvrons et voyons chers amis ! Dans la nouvelle pièce faiblement éclairée par une petite lanterne sur une table basse, un jeune homme blond dormait sur un canapé aux couleurs vanille – orangé. Cette scène aurait put être attendrissante si un malade dégénéré n'avait pas frappé de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entré de la petite chambre me faisant une peur abominable ! Le jeune homme eu un sursaut tout à fait compréhensible et s'assit sur le fauteuil en se frottant les yeux. Entre temps les coups contre la porte se virent accompagner d'une voix qui aurait put être agréable à entendre mais le fait est que la personne hurlait et donc donnait à sa voix un ton assez désagréable. Cependant le jeune homme avait l'air de connaître cette personne et cela même si on arrivait à lire sur son visage l'hésitation entre aller ouvrir et laisser l'inconnu se casser le poignet. Finalement l'option une fut choisie en raison du raffut déjà monstrueux mais qui se faisait grandissant à chaque seconde.

Aoi : Uruha ! Mon chéri !

Uruha : Je peux savoir le pourquoi de ce réveil brutal ?

Aoi : Oh ! Tu dormais ?

Le premier guitariste ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant avant de laisser entré son collègue. Son visage prit un air surprit en voyant les autres membres du groupe. Agacé qu'aucun d'eux n'ai osé arrêté le tapage que faisait le deuxième guitariste, Uruha retourna s'installé dans son fauteuil. A sa suite, le reste des membres vinrent s'asseoir à côté ou en face de lui, dans l'autre fauteuil toute fois un peu plus grand.

Reita : Un petit Yanksé avant de se préparer pour le concert ?

Les cinq petits japonais eurent un sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait appris ce jeu voilà deux jours. Kai ayant eu un jour un correspondant anglais, il avait appris ce jeu et avait retransmis son savoir aux autres membres lors d'un voyage en bus particulièrement ennuyant.

Kai : Qui a des dés ?

Le silence répondit parfaitement bien à sa question. Personne… Du moins sous la main. Tout savait que Kai et Ruki avaient des dés dans leurs valises. Le batteur cinq dés tout à fait ordinaire quant au chanteur, lui, avait retrouvé dans les vieilles affaires de son père des vrais dés de yanksé avec pour face un neuf, un dix, un valet, une dame, un roi et un as. Mais voilà que le groupe avait un peu plus de mal à jouer avec ces dés là que les normaux. Comprenant que sa nouvelle mission était d'aller chercher les dés, le batteur se sentit soudain petit, mais alors très petit et surtout faible ! En soupirant il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour aller chercher les fameux cubes blanc parsemés de point noir.

En attendant que le noble chevalier revienne de sa tâche, les autres membres commencèrent à faire la feuille des points… Après avoir trouvé la feuille accompagnée d'un stylo bille. Une aventure que nous passerons pour le bien des quatre choux mais dont nous pouvons vous certifier la difficulté !

Aoi : Je propose que ce soit Ruki qui face la feuille de point.

Ruki : Et pourquoi donc ?

Reita : Tout le monde sait que celui qui fait les points perd…  
Ruki : Hier ce n'était pas Kai qui a fait la feuille ?

Uruha : Si pourquoi ?

Ruki : Bizarre alors que Reita ai perdu…

Le chanteur ricana en ajoutant une petite barre sur la paume de sa main. Le bassiste se rembrunit en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore perdu un point.

Ruki : 9 à 4 c'est bien cela ?

Reita : 5 !

Ruki : Oh excuse-moi.

Un grand sourire moqueur vint prendre place sur les fines lèvres du chanteur enviées par plus d'un. Celui ci prit la feuille ainsi que le stylo bille et commença à tracer le tableau de point.

Ruki : Après les chiffres il y a quoi ?

Uruha : La paire puis la double paire suivit du Brelan…

Aoi : Puis la petite suite, le full et la grande suite.

Reita : Et pour terminer y a le carré, le poker et le blanc.

Ruki : Merci bien !

Uruha : La grande suite est après le full ?

Aoi : Bah oui… On a toujours fait comme ça.

Uruha : Pourquoi ne pas la mettre avant le full ? Après tout ils valent tous les deux trente points.

Reita : Non ! Mauvaise idée t'imagine que Ruki se trompe ? Il met que tu as fait ta petite suite alors que c'est la grande que tu as fais avec tout d'acharnement ? Ce serait vraiment dramatique !

Le bassiste eu un sourire victorieux à la vue du visage fulminant de son chanteur préféré. A son tour il prit le stylo bille et ajouta une barre sur la paume de sa main gauche. Son adversaire allait répliquer quand quelqu'un… défonça ? Ou ouvrit ? À vous de voir… La porte. Kai revenait avec les dés. Il se laissa tombé mollement sur le canapé à côté du second guitariste.

Kai : La feuille est prête ?

Aoi : Oui est c'est à Uruha de commencer.

Uruha : Ouais !

Le jeune homme blond prit les dés et allait les abattre de force sur le sol quand quelqu'un le retint.

Kai : On n'a pas un plateau pour lancer les dés ?

Ce second silence à la suite des questions du batteur ne laissait rien présagé de bon.

Kai : À qui ai-je confié la garde du plateau avant le départ ?

Aoi : J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi car j'ai oublié la moitié de mes affaires…

Reita : Etonnant devant de toi ! En tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas moi.

Ruki : J'ai déjà trop d'affaire dans mes bagages… C'est la raison pour laquelle personne n'a voulut que je prenne ce plateau !

Uruha : Ce ne peut être moi, j'en ai pas souvenir et en plus je viens de vidé tout mon sac et aucune trace du plateau.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau parmi le groupe.

Kai : Donc c'est bel et bien possible que j'ai confié le plateau à Aoi…

Ruki : Oh non ! Ne me dites pas ça…

Reita : Personne à quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer le plateau du jeu ?

Uruha : On peut toujours demander au bar un plateau dans lesquels ils servent leurs boissons…

Tous se tournèrent vers Aoi. Après tout, ce serait ce pas juste. Celui qui a oublié le plateau se débrouille pour en avoir un autre. Le pauvre petit nu le temps de préparé sa défense qu'on le poussait déjà vers la porte pour aller chercher ce fameux plateau au bar. Je vous passerai toutes les aventures qu'ils eurent entre temps pour directement se concentrer sur le début de la partie du célèbre Yanksé !


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_Full! (Partie deux)_

**P**_aris – 19h30_

Vous souvenez-vous du bel endormit de tout à l'heure ? Et bien ce même jeune homme à cet instant précis avait les deux mains au-dessus de la tête et les secouaient dans tous les sens. Le bruit provenant de ses mains prouvaient qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à l'intérieur de celles ci. Dans un cri de guerre terrifiant, il redescendit ses mains et jeta le mystérieux contenu de ses mains dans le plateau… de fer. Le vacarme qui suivit fut tout simplement intenable ! Le plateau en plastique faisait déjà moins de bruit… Mais ne  
critiquons pas ! Aoi a, après tout, fait de son mieux pour trouver ce merveilleux (hum !) plateau. Soudain le silence revient. Les dés, ou objets mystérieux, avaient arrêté de rouler laissant place à divers chiffres. Quand les cinq paires d'œil virent les chiffres indiqués, divers éclats de rire fusèrent dans toute la pièce.

Reita : Tu vas aller loin avec ça Uruha !

Le premier guitariste regarda d'un œil sévère les dés. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec un 1, un 3, un 6 et deux 5 ! Choix vite fait, il prit les deux 5 les sortit du plateau pour les posé à côté et relança les autres dés. Chose fait, le résultat n'était guère mieux. Il avait droit maintenant à un 3 et deux 6.

Kai : Si tu garde les deux 6 tu peux essayer le full…  
Uruha : Mouais… Je crois que j'ai que ça à faire.

Choses dites choses faites, les 6 allèrent rejoindre les 5 et le malheureux 3 fut relancé. Le troisième et dernier coup ne lui apportèrent pas grand chose de bien. Juste un 1… Les autres membres essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de la situation mais la question de Ruki ne les aida pas beaucoup…

Ruki : Une fois 1 je suppose ?

Ce fut l'éclat de rire général dans la pièce. Le jeune homme blond déjà si fragile n'osa dire le petit mot positif qui allait le plonger dans la honte la plus totale et il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Il aurait pu aussi choisir la double pair, mais il préférait garder cette solution pour la fin de la partie… Une fois l'éclat de rire général ou presque passé, ce fut au tour d'Aoi de jouer. Celui ci ne fut qu'un tout petit plus chanceux

Ruki : un 1, deux 3, un 4 et un 5… Tu gardes les trois ou tu essaye une suite ?

Un grave dilemme s'offrait à lui… Alors que son cerveau gauche lui dictait d'essayer une suite, la partie droite lui conseillait d'essayer le poker. Très grave dilemme…

Aoi : Aller ! Gardons les 3… Il faut vivre risqué dans la vie !

Avant de lancer les autres dés, il ne put s'empêcher de jeté un petit clin d'œil malicieux en direction d'Uruha. Celui ci lui rendit, en échange, un sourire innocent qui fit fondre le second guitariste. Ils eurent un petit gloussement tous deux puis Aoi reporta son attention sur les dés. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant le résultat.

Reita : C'est violent…  
Ruki : Je te ne le ferai pas dire…  
Kai : Mais il n'avait pas déjà fait un 1, un 4 et un 5 au tour précédent ?  
Uruha : Si…

Tous fixèrent le beau Ténébreux avec un sourire moqueur qui leurs arrivait en dessous des oreilles.

Aoi : Bon et bien je vais relancer le tout…

Une petite prière intérieure et op ! Le tout était lancé… Mais le résultat fut pour le moins surprenant…

Ruki : Ah ! Voyez ici une nette amélioration ! Notre brave Aoi n'a point fait de 4 mais un 6. Pour le reste…  
Reita : Pas grand changement moi je dirai.  
Aoi : Tu peux me mettre la paire…  
Kai : Quoi ? La paire ? Mais c'est le truc à faire en fin de partie !  
Aoi : J'ai déjà honte alors n'en rajoute pas hein !

Un petit ricanement parcourut l'assemblé. Le second guitariste soupira. Cette partie s'annonçait bien dirait-on…

Aoi : La paire… Enfin bon, ne dit-on pas après la pluie le bon temps ?  
Ruki : Mais oui c'est cela, ricana le chanteur. Kai quand tu veux.

Le batteur prit les dés d'un air indifférent et les lança, pour une fois, normalement, dans le plateau. Il se lança retombé lourdement sur le fauteuil en voyant le résultat.

Kai : Full…  
Reita : Purée… Du premier coup.  
Uruha : Bouha… Je suis le seul à pas avoir de chance !

Le bassiste prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il en était sûr ! Lui arriverait à tout faire sans exception et il gagnerait haut la main ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus il lança les dés qui roulèrent longuement dans le plateau de fer. Le résultat ne fut pas très satisfaisant, mais avec les deux prochains coup de dés peut être que…

Ruki : Soit, tu fais ta petite suite avec le 1, 2 et le 3 et tu essaye d'avoir un 4 et avec un peu de chance un 5 ou bien tu gardes les deux 3…  
Reita : Gardons les deux 3.

Le bassiste sortit les deux dés et relança les trois cubes blanc restant. Le résultat fut aussi grandiose que les deux guitaristes…

Reita : Deux 1 et un 2… Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de 3 !  
Aoi : Dur, dur la vie…

Changement de tactique. Le bassiste garda un 1 et un 3 ainsi que l'unique 2 pour essayer une petite ou grande, avec un peu de chance, suite.

Kai : C'est…  
Ruki : Épatant !  
Uruha : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même…

Le bassiste s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Un 1 et un 3… La chance était aussi de son côté dirait-on…

Ruki : Nous disions donc ?  
Reita : Double pair…

Il avait une soudaine envie de tuer… Pourquoi donc être ridiculiser de la sorte ! Son alter ego venait d'en prendre un coup… Ruki déposa la feuille ainsi que le stylo bille après avoir marqué les points de son compagnon.

Ruki : Ainsi donc c'est à mon tour ! Préparez-vous à saluer le nouveau gagnant !  
Reita : Crève !  
Ruki : Va mourir !  
Reita : Endures !  
Ruki : Meurt !  
Reita : …  
Ruki : Mouha ha ha ha…

Le chanteur mit une nouvelle ligne sur la paume de sa main. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il lança les dés persuader de gagner cette partie.

Kai : Je te conseille d'essayer une suite…  
Aoi : Moi plutôt de garder les 2…  
Uruha : Attend, il a un 4, un 5 et un 6 ! S'il garde un 2 il peut rejouer l'autre pour faire un trois !  
Aoi : C'est quand même risqué…  
Reita : Je croyais qu'il fallait vivre risquer…  
Kai : D'un côté c'est dans ses cas là qu'on à jamais de 3…  
Ruki : Allez j'essaye une suite !

Le jeune homme sortit du plateau le 2, le 4, le 5 et le 6 pour ne plus laisser que le dernier 2 et le relancer.

Kai : C'est un 1 ?  
Reita : C'est classe… Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Le chanteur lui tira la langue d'une manière tout à fait gamine. Les autres membres sourirent en voyant cela. Le caractère très mature de Reita faisait parfois tache avec les idées gamines du chanteur qui adorait taquiner le bassiste. Ruki reprit le dé et le relança. C'était son ultime chance de faire un 3.

Ruki : Aller ! Il me faut un 3 !

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la petite pièce pendant que le dé tournait sur lui-même pendant un long moment.

Reita : Un 2…Toutes mes félicitations mon cher…  
Ruki : … Et bien cela fait une paire au moins…  
Kai : Très glorieuse ta paire.  
Aoi : Je suis soulagé de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à faire une paire au premier tour.  
Uruha : Donc faisons un bref récapitulatif… J'ai déjà mes 1, Aoi sa paire,  
Kai son full, Reita sa double paire et Ruki sa paire…  
Aoi : Si les fans voyaient cela se serait la fin de notre carrière…  
Reita : M'en parle même pas…

**Encore merci si vous avez lu cette fan fiction mais que vous n'avez pas laissé de reviews. Merci aussi à **_Lilyep _**! Si tu n'as jamais joué au Yanksé, je te le conseil! Enfin, tu vas bien voir par toi même ;-D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_Full ! (Partie trois)_

**P**_aris – 19h35_

Vous souvenez-vous du bel endormit qui jeta ses dés avec violence sur le plateau dans un cri de guerre épouvantable ? Et bien c'est de nouveau à lui de jouer. Mais cette fois si de manière plus calme. En effet, il est en train de faire tourner ses poignets à hauteur du visage, les yeux fermé en murmurant quelques prières païennes. Puis le coup de départ fut donné et il jeta les dés dans le plateau pour faire face à… un jeu pas si mal que ça finalement ! Trois 5, un 6 et un 2. Il décida de garder les 5. Au pire il pouvait faire un brelan. Et le voilà maintenant à répéter la même scène qu'avant, les mouvements de poignets, les prières et tout le reste. Au deuxième jet il eut droit à un 5 et un 3. Maintenant il était sûr d'avoir un carré. Il pouvait tenter un Poker avec son troisième et dernier coup. Il laissa de côté les prières et tout le reste pour jeté à toute vitesse son dé, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Uruha : NAAN !  
Aoi : Ah ça c'est bête !  
Ruki : Un 4…  
Reita : Bah ! Dis-toi que tu as ton carré au moins.  
Ruki : Aoi, c'est à toi.

Le jeune Ténébreux posa une main sur l'épaule de son complice qui pleurait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Scène attendrissante… En fait non. Disons directement la vérité. Le visage du second guitariste montrait une folle envie de rire retenu et le premier guitariste quant à lui pleurait peut être mais plus de rire que de tristesse. A ce moment les dés furent jetés.

Kai : 4, 5, 3, 4 et 6. Tu as déjà ta petite suite… Je te conseille d'essayer  
la grande.

Après tout pourquoi… Voilà la petite pensée raisonnable qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Il sortit les quatre dés qu'il fallait du plateau et relança le dernier.

Aoi : Yeeees ! Tu peux marquer grande suite Ruki !  
Ruki : C'est bon je ne suis pas bête j'avais compris mon grand !

Les épaules de Kai furent secouées d'un petit rire. Leur chanteur ne changerait jamais ! Il prit les dés à son tour et les lança. Le Dieu de la chance était à ses côtés aujourd'hui ! Trois 5, un 4 et un 1 ! Quoi demander de mieux ? Il mit les trois 5 de côté et relancé les deux autres dés. Et voilà… un quatrième 5 ! Peut être qu'au dernier coup il aurait encore un 5.

Uruha : Mais c'est qu'il me copie !

La remarque d'Uruha coupa net l'élan du batteur pour lancer son dé.

Reita : Sûrement le hasard.  
Ruki : Dites, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra continuer ?  
Reita : Excuse-moi mon lapin ! Tu peux jouer Kai.

Le batteur leva les yeux et lança enfin son dé.

Aoi : 1… En effet tu viens de faire un carré !** (1)**

Le second guitariste fut le seul à rire de sa blague. Les autres membres du groupe regardèrent dans d'autres directions, gênés d'entendre que l'humour douteux d'Aoi était de retour. Reita toussota et prit à son tour les dés, espérant avoir meilleur score qu'au tour précédent.

Uruha : Tu m'étonne de jour en jour Reita…  
Ruki : Moi aussi… un 1, un 4, un 5 et deux 2…  
Reita : Fais chier…

De mauvaise humeur, le bassiste mit de côté les deux 2 et relança le reste. Et dire qu'il avait

une sainte horreur de perdre !

Kai : Si tu garde le 3 ainsi que le 4 et le 5, que tu garde un 2 et relance l'autre tu peux tenter une grande suite.

Kai était reconnu pour avoir des conseils sages. Voilà pourquoi Reita suivit son conseil… Je suis d'accord avec vous… La petite suite vaut peut-être vingt points, mais bon, n'oublions pas que la grande en vaut dix de plus.

Reita : Petite suite…  
Ruki : Ce n'était pas déjà un 2 avant ?  
Reita : Si…  
Uruha : Bref tu as relancé ton dé pour rien…  
Reita : En gros… C'est ça.

Ruki prit à son tour les dés et se rappela la manière de lancé d'Uruha… Elle lui avait quand même porté chance… Ruki commença le rituel. Tournoiement des poignets au niveau du visage, les yeux fermés et des prières païennes… C'était quoi comme prière ? Ruki faillit poser la question mais préféra se taire pour éviter quelque conque ricanements. Il murmura du grand n'importe quoi et lança les dés… A la différence d'Uruha il n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand il lança les dés. Non il les ouvrit quand il n'entendit plus les bruit caractéristique quand ils tournaient sur le plateau de fer. Autre grande différence… Les prières devaient être très importantes car le résultat n'était pas flagrant…

Kai : Soit, tu gardes les deux 1 soit, tu essaye une suite avec le 4 et le  
5…En contre partie le 2 te sers à rien.  
Ruki : Merci Kai…Je garde les 1.

Le résultat suivant ne fut que plus amusant.

Uruha : Garde les deux 2 et relance le 3 pour essayer un full…  
Ruki : Mouais… Qui ne fait rien n'a rien…

Si vous calculez avec moi, Ruki à deux chances sur six soit une sur trois pour réussir son full… A votre avis, va-t-il tomber sur les deux chances perdantes ou l'unique gagnante ? Non, non cela ne sera pas dit après la pub !

Ruki : OUAIS ! J'ai mon full !  
Uruha : Pour l'instant c'est Reita qui perd…  
Reita : Pourquoi est ce que je me sens soutenu tout à coup ?

Je sais, cette blague est bête… Mais ayant déjà dit cette blague lors d'une partie de Yanksé, je n'ai put m'empêcher de la remettre ' Au fait pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (car certaines personnes ne l'ont pas comprise quand je l'ai dite), tu viens de faire 1, en effet UN carré. Ok je me tais…

**Voilà une nouvelle partie de poster. Merci comme d'habitude à ceux qui ont lu sans mettre de reviews et à **_Warushinda_**. Oui c'est comme le poker mais avec des dés xD Je te remercie pour ta review et espère que tu mettras aussi al suite de tes fictions **


	4. Chapter 4

_Résumé_ Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull ! (Partie quatre!)_

_**P**aris – 19h40_

Vous souvenez-vous du bel endormit qui lança dans un raffut infernal les dés et qui, au tour suivant, pria sagement afin d'avoir un sage résultat ? Et bien le revoici ! Assit dans son fauteuil en pleine réflexion. Après tout, avait-il déjà essayé de lancer normalement ses dés ? Non ! Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer à ce tour ci ? Ni une ni deux le voici lancé ainsi que les dés. Un 1, un 3, deux 4 et un 5… Juste ce qu'il faut pour faire une grande suite ! Il reprit un quatre et le relança une seconde fois en espérant avoir un 2… Et il eut droit à un 5. Uruha reprit le dé, souffla dessus et le lança de toutes ses forces. Le petit carré blanc tomba dans le plateau de fer et roula sur lui-même tout le long du plateau pour finir coincer sur un bord.

Uruha : C'est un 1 ?

Aoi : Non… Là c'est considéré comme cassé et tu dois le relancer.

Et bien dit donc ! La chance lui souriait aujourd'hui ! Le jeune blond n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et lança une nouvelle fois le dé.

Uruha : Aller ! Faut que ça fasse 2 !

Reita : 3…

Ruki : Et bien mon cher Uruha… Tu as droit à toutes mes félicitations.

Uruha : Merci… Tu peux me mettre la paire.

Aoi se releva légèrement et prit à son tour les dés qu'il lança… Sans grand succès.

Ruki : Je ne peux que te conseiller de tout relancé…

Le jeune Ténébreux regarda étonné les dés devant lui… Deux 3, un 1, un 4 et un 6. Là en effet il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à faire. Il garda les dés 3 de côté, on n'est jamais trop sûr. Cependant quand il relança le tout se ne fut guère mieux. Il avait droit maintenant à un 5, un 2 et encore un 6. Il relança une dernière fois les trois dés. Pour avoir droit à deux 2 et un 1.

Ruki : Double pair j'imagine…

À côté d'Aoi, Uruha était littéralement mort de rire. C'était parfois rassurant de voir qu'il y avait pire que soit ! Reita prit les dés à son tour. Sur son visage, on pouvait déjà lire qu'il se préparait au pire. Mais parfois le destin est bien trompeur !

Ruki : 4, 5 et 6… Avec sa tu peux essayer de faire ta grande suite puisque tu as déjà ta petite.

Reita : Ouais, mais j'ai jamais de chance avec la gra…

Aoi : 2 et 3…

Ruki : Je note… Grande suite.

Uruha : Je ne voudrais pas critiquer mais vous auriez pas passé le tour de Kai ?

Le bassiste encore sous le coup de l'émotion ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il venait de faire une grande suite… Lui le meilleur bassiste du monde qui d'habitude n'arrive jamais à faire sa grande suite vient d'en faire une en deux coups qui plus est ! Le retour sur terre se fit un peu brutalement. En effet, il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand une pantoufle, sans doute perdue, cogna son visage d'ange avant de finir sa course sur le sol. Tout en se massant la joue, il jeta un coup d'œil furieux autour de lui et compris vite la raison de cet attentat. Kai s'étant endormit, comme à chaque partie de Yanksé, et c'était justement à son tour… Attendez son tour normalement ce n'était pas avant lui ? Bah ! Peut importe, il avait réussit sa grande suite. Donc, le batteur s'était endormit et les autres membres se sont chargés de le réveiller… Mais ! Il y a toujours un mais… Le pauvre petit Kai se réveille toujours dans un spasme assez violent quand il s'agit de son réveil ou bien de quelqu'un. De plus, ayant des pantoufles qui ne tiennent absolument pas aux pieds… Voyez le résultat !

Uruha : 1, 2, 3, 4 et 6.

Ruki : Tu as déjà ta petite suite avec ça… tente la grande tant qu'on y est !

Et voilà… En un lancer de dé le tout était réglé. On se croirait presque au restaurant vous ne croyez pas ? Et une grande suite pour Monsieur Kai ! Ok, je me tais…

Ruki : Et bien… On dirait que notre Batteur favori bat tous les records !

Uruha : Au lieu de nous faire remarquer ce que nous savions déjà joue !

Kai : Ce n'est pas à Reita normalement ?

Aoi : En fait, on s'est rendu compte que tu dormais après que Reita ai joué.

Ruki : Et regarder ça !

Le résultat du lancé de dé du chanteur n'était pas mal du tout ! Il avait eu droit à trois 3, un 2 et un 5. Le deuxième lancé de dé fut un peu moins victorieux… Le total s'élevait à un 5 et un 6. Il relança le tout une dernière fois espérant mieux venant des dés derniers dés…

Ruki : Faites des 3… NAAN !

Reita : Il fallait mieux faire ta demande ! Le bonhomme là haut n'est pas si fût fût tu sais…

Uruha : C'est vrai… Tu as demandé des 3… Il n'a pas compris que c'était deux 3 qu'il te fallait et t'en a donné qu'un !

Ruki : BouWa haaaa…

Aoi : Ca te fais quand même un carré…

_Et Voici un nouveau chapitre Merci à loveonlyvodka et Warushinda pour les rewievs, cela fait toujours autant plaisir o_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance d'une mouche solitaire qui rêvait d'être maman xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Résumé_ Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer _Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating _Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

_J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant._

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull ! (cinquième partie)_

**P**_aris – 19h45_

Concentrons-nous un peu maintenant sur la vie d'une pauvre mouche solitaire. Cette jeune mouche est née voilà bien une quinzaine de jour et elle n'a pas encore trouvé chaussure allant à son pied… Pourtant je vous assure qu'elle a déjà parcourut tous les immeubles de la rue ! Mais rien… Aujourd'hui elle zigzag pauvrement au-dessus de la rue, à hauteur du cinquième étage. Ses pensées sont hantées par des cris de petits moucherons… Quel rêve quand même ! Fondé une famille ! Avoir des enfants et tout ce qui va avec… Une petite larme quitta les yeux aux milles facettes. La mouche commença à chercher un endroit où se poser. Il est hors de question de provoquer un accident ici ! Elle n'était même pas encore mère ! Soudain, elle vit un bel appuie de fenêtre en pierre bleue. Ni une ni deux elle s'y posa en douceur. Une épousseta ses ailes et d'une de ses fines pattes enleva la petite goutte sous son œil gauche. Elle étendit un peu tous ses membres et s'assit sur le sol dans l'idée de piquer un petit somme. Oui… Un peu se reposer avant de recomm…

Uruha : NAAN ! Je suis maudit ! Bwouhaaaaa !

Ce n'était pas un petit somme que la pauvre mouche allait piquer mais un très grand somme… Paix à son âme. Maintenant regarda par l'ouverture de cette fenêtre qui a osé crié. Un jeune homme blond qui trois quarts d'heure plus tôt dormait et qui il y a tout juste un quart heure à jeté les dés d'une violence inouïe sans oublier il y a dix minutes les prières faites avant le lancer de dés et il y a 5 minutes avait laissé tombé les dés de façon normale dans le plateau de fer. Ce jeune homme à ce tour si n'avait pas eu plus de chance que les autres… Ses trois coups venaient de se soldé par un échec total… Il avait en face de lui quatre 1 et un 2.

Ruki : Voilà qui est bien fâcheux… Mais dis-moi mon coco… Tu fais le blanc ou un 2 ?

Le rire qui animait les trois derniers membres du groupe fut ranimer avec telle vivacité qu'il était étonnant qu'aucun voisin soit venu se plaindre du bruit.

Ruki : Comme blanc tu aurais six points et…

Uruha : une fois 2, coupa court le premier guitariste, une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

Une fois la crise de rire passé, Aoi se releva du sol où il était tombé quelques instants avant et lança à son tour les dés. Deux 1 et deux 5 suivit d'un 6… Il pouvait tenter le full…

Aoi : Full !

Ruki : Pff… C'est même plus drôle de jouer avec des gens qui gagne. Kai à toi !

Le batteur prit les dés et les lança dans le plateau métallique. Pour l'instant il était en tête du jeu… Peut-être que prochainement il aurait son poker.

Uruha : Full du premier coup !

Ruki : Mais j'ai déjà mon full…

Reita : Je trouve que ça devrait être permit d'acheter les coups des autres…

Kai : Peut être mais en attendant ça ne m'aide pas sur ce que je pourrai faire… Aller ! Je garde les 5.

Les deux 2 furent relancé ainsi le décida le joueur.

Aoi : Un 4 et un 1… tu roule sur la pente de la gloire dirait-on…

Kai : Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours un coup mon cher !

Ruki : Ainsi qu'une chance sur six !

Kai : Merci mais les cours de math vont sans doute valser au placard !

Les dés furent lancer une toute dernière fois pour afficher un piètre résultat. Un 3 et un 4.

Kai : Bon… Au moins j'ai fais mon brelan…

Ruki : Allez Reita c'est ton tour !

Le bassiste jeta les dés à sa façon dans le plateau puis regarda les résultats… Pas très brillants.

Ruki : à part les deux 1 je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre…

Le jeune homme au nez bandé prit les trois dés restant d'un geste rageur et les lança avec plus de force encore qu'avant sur ce pauvre petit plateau.

Ruki : Ce n'est pas mieux dirait-on… Si je puis me permettre, tu es en train de te battre pour cinq points…

Espérant que sa dernière chance serait la meilleur, le bassiste envoya une dernière fois les trois derniers dés au plateau.

Aoi : Rectification… Tu t'es battu pour cinq points…  
Uruha : Bravo !

Ruki : Donc je mets que tu viens de faire ta paire ?

Reita : Vos gueules !

La petite assemblée rigola en voyant le visage fulminant du bassiste.

Ruki : Vous n'allez pas me croire…

Kai : Quoi ?

Ruki : Je viens de faire ma grande suite du premier coup !

_Et voici, maintenant vous connaissez la belle vie de ma pauvre mouche solitaire ! Merci à _Eli_ pour ta review_. _A la prochaine ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Résumé_ Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull ! (sixième partie)_

**P**_aris – 19h50_

Revenons maintenant sur notre homme-tueur de mouche-moine quelque fois-barbare à ses heures-et bien d'autres choses… Ainsi donc ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à laisser les dés tomber délicatement dans le plateau quand un doute s'insinua dans sa tête.

Uruha : Qu'est ce que j'ai déjà fait ?

Ruki : Alors… Uruha, tu as déjà fais ton 1 ainsi que ton 2, ta paire et ton carré.

Le premier guitariste fit une nouvelle fois tourner les dés dans sa main puis les lança. Deux 1 accompagné d'un 3 suivit d'un 5 et d'un 6. Un grave problème s'offrait à lui… Garder les 1 pour tenter le poker ou bien tenter une suite ? C'est dans ses moments là que le yanksé devient intéressant ! En effet, là, le pauvre petit chou aurait plus de chance de réussir une suite mais l'envie de faire le poker est toujours plus fort ! Même s'il a déjà fait ses 1 et sa paire… Ainsi donc il relança les trois autres dés… Pour avoir cette fois un 4, un 5 et un 6. Il les relança encore une fois, l'espoir fou de voir un poker devant ses yeux.

Kai : Violant !

Aoi : Hallucinant, je dirai plutôt…

Uruha : Je suis maudit…  
Ruki : Une fois 3 ?

Uruha : Oui…

Reita : Bwouaaaah ! Y a pire que moi !

Uruha : La honte…

Aoi prit à son tour les dés et les lança dans le plateau qui attendait gentiment de recevoir les coups.

Kai : Pas mal ! Tu relances le dernier dé et tu peux essayer un full !

Ruki : Il a déjà son full…

Reita : Je te conseil dans ce cas de garder les 4…

Aoi : Ok ! Je garde les 6 !

Le bassiste jeta un regard noir au deuxième guitariste. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant le résultat du deuxième lancé de dé… Il avait maintenant trois 6… Restait le dernier… En espérant qu'il rate !

Reita : Deux 4… Je t'avais dis de garder les 4.

Aoi : Bon et bien cela me fait mon brelan…

Ruki : Noter ! Kai à toi.

Le batteur eu un regard désolé pour le bassiste. Il savait que Reita avait horreur qu'on l'ignore…

Kai : Et bien dit donc je suis né sous une bonne étoile moi ! Je viens de faire ma petite suite !

Uruha : Une corde ! Apportez-moi une corde que je me pends !

Aoi donna une légère tape derrière la tête de son guitariste préféré. Celui ci prit une mine horrifiée. Quelqu'un avait osé porter la main sur sa royale personne. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter voracement sur son compagnon d'infortune pour lui faire payer ce geste quand le batteur coupa court à leur bagarre.

Kai : En attendant la fin de la dispute de couple qui veut boire quelque chose ?

Aoi : On ne se dispute pas !

Uruha : On n'est pas en couple !

Ruki : Reita c'est quand tu veux pour jouer…

Le bassiste eu un fin sourire dans sa mauvaise humeur. Leur chanteur avait toujours l'art de sortir une phrase juste quand il ne fallait pas. À son tour il jeta les dés, espérant à son tour un meilleur résultat. On dirait bien que la chance était de son côté maintenant ! Il avait eu doit à trois 4, un 1 et un 6. Il mit les 4 de côté et relança les autres dés. Les deux coups suivants ne furent, hélas, pas aussi bon que le premier. Le bassiste se dit qu'il avait déjà au moins son brelan et décida d'un peu arrêter de râler pour un rien.

Reita : Mon brelan.

Ruki : Entendu !

Le chanteur nota un quinze à la hauteur du brelan dans la colonne Reita ensuite il prit les dés et les lança, comme tous les autres joueurs.

Ruki : Mes amis, je sens qu'à ce tour ci je vais faire un poker !

_Merci encore à _Eli_ pour tes reviews. La semaine prochaine vous connaîtrez la fin de l'enquête de la jeune mouche solitaire ! A la prochaine _


	7. Chapter 7

_Résumé_ Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating_ Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull ! (Septième partie)_

**P**_aris – 19h55_

Les services secrets des mouches étaient penchés au-dessus du corps de la pauvre mouche trop tôt décédée et cherchait la cause de cette mort fort étrange. Le chef de la brigade regarda les alentours… La victime n'avait aucune famille et l'auteur du meurtre devait être un professionnel ! Il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage… Quel meurtre bizarre quand même… En deux mois de carrière il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Milles facettes regardèrent à gauche. Le bord de l'appuie de fenêtre… La pauvre que ce n'était pas un suicide ! La victime n'a pas sauté ni prit de substance pouvant nuire à sa santé… Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il a en voyant le corps… Mais alors pourquoi l'assassin ne s'est pas débarrassé du corps au lieu de le laisser sur place ? De plus rien n'avait été volé à la pauvre petite mouche ! Elle avait toujours sa patte d'identité ainsi que tout ses yeux… Vraiment bizarre… S'il avait été à la place de se malfrat il aurait jeté le corps par dessus l'appuie ! La victime, déjà morte, serait tombée sous des voitures et personnes n'auraient put deviner qu'elle avait été assassinée… Pendant ce temps, mille autres yeux regardaient du côté droit. Il y avait en tout et pour tout une fenêtre légèrement entrouverte… Vraiment aucune logique ce meurtre ! Il allait donner des ordres quand un éclat de rire assez bruyant le fit sursauter. Ses deux milles yeux regardèrent étonné la fenêtre. Cet agent n'était pas curieux du tout mais moi je le suis énormément. Maintenant que j'ai l'habitude des voix, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le jeune homme endormit – barbare – moine – normal - tueur de mouche qui a rigolé ! Regardons cela de plus prêt… Dans le petit salon, les cinq jeunes garçons étaient maintenant tout assis par terre autour du plateau de fer. Sur celui ci trônait une petite suite composée de un 3, un 4, un 5 et un 6. À gauche du plateau, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés était couché par terre, des larmes de rire coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Quand je vois le regard des autres membres, je comprends une chose… Aoi vient encore de faire une blague vaseuse… Nous dirons que le second guitaristes à un humour très spécial, ce qui parfois est un peu dérangeant pour les autres qui ne comprennent pas toujours la subtilité de certaine blague… Ainsi donc, nous étions là… Le chanteur avait promis un poker et n'avait fait qu'une petite suite et Aoi avait sûrement ajouté une parole philosophique à cette suite… Maintenant un nouveau tour allait être commencer malgré l'état du beau ténébreux. Uruha soupira avant de prendre les dés et les lança encore une fois.

Ruki : deux 2, un 3, un 4 et un 5… Tu n'as pas encore tes suites. Là tu en as déjà une petite…  
Kai : Essaye toujours la grande !

Le deuxième coup ne lui apporta qu'un maigre 5 qui ne l'aida pas énormément. Par contre le dernier coup fut un coup glorieux ! Le dernier dé tourna longtemps dans le plateau faisait entendre un petit crissement sur le métal mais rien de plus et puis d'un coup il s'immobilisa pour laisser voir un 6. Uruha se releva d'un coup, les deux bras levés, l'air victorieux. Il fit deux tours de la pièce en courant avant de se rasseoir, content de voir ses points remontés un peu. Aoi, qui c'était calmé entre temps, prit à son tour les dés et les lança. Une petite étincelle d'espoir illumina les pupilles du jeune guitariste. Il venait de faire trois 3 ! Le début d'un bon poker ! Il les mit tous trois de côté et relança les deux derniers. Sans grand succès… Il avait maintenant deux 2… Bien… Mais il avait déjà son full ! Il relança une dernière fois les deux dés. Et réussit juste à avoir un quatrième 3. Ce qui de mon point de vue est merveilleux mais du sien… Il venait de passer à côté du poker… De la gloire ! Le cri de rage qui s'échappa de son gosier était encore plus puissant que ceux d'Uruha ! Une chance que la brigade des services secrets des mouches étaient parties ! Si eux aussi étaient morts sur le coup on aurait cru au délire d'un serial-killers ! Après avoir rit de bon cœur, Kai prit les dés et les lança. La chance était naturellement de son côté, cela ne servait à rien de lancer quelque conque prière. Et il eut bien raison ! A la fin de ses trois coups, il avait son carré dans la poche ! Après lui vient le merveilleux Reita ! Qui espérait de tout cœur réussir… Mais cela n'en fut pas ainsi… Il repartit avec deux 3 à la fin ce qui le fit bien fulminer ! Le chanteur lui passa une main amicale dans les cheveux pour un peu le consoler et prit le plateau qu'il retourna et frappa deux grands coups à l'arrière. A la vue des regards interrogateurs, il afficha un grand sourire qui aurait put servire à une pub de dentifrice.

Ruki : J'enlève toutes les crasses que vous avez laissées.

Uruha : Tu ne cracherais pas dedans aussi pour le laver ?

Ruki : Non, après les dés seront collants.

Profitant du moment où les autres riaient, le chanteur lança les dés après, évidemment, avoir retourner le plateau.

Aoi : Ou là ! Mais tu en as des cinq !

Uruha : Alors tu en as… un… Deux… Trois… Quatre…  
Reita : Je n'y crois pas…

Kai : Poker…

Ruki : YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Le bassiste en rage s'apprêtait à sauter sur le chanteur quand le doux bruit d'une horloge se fit entendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et furent surpris d'y lire vingt heures. Ni une ni deux, les cinq jeunes hommes se relevèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la chambre pour aller se préparer au concert qui les attendait d'ici quelque temps.


	8. Chapter 8

_Résumé _Avez vous déjà joué au noble jeu qu'est le Yanksé ? Composé de cinq dés, et ayant pour but de composer diverses combinaisons tel un poker ou un full. Ce jeu devient très amusant une fois commencé et encore plus si vos adversaires sont superstitieux ou même croyants… Aujourd'hui, les cinq membres du groupe The GazettE vont tenter d'y jouer. Pas de problème me diriez-vous, ce jeu est aussi simple que de raison mais détrompez-vous ! Entre un Ruki Malchanceux, un Reita Boudeur, un Aoi blagueur suivit d'un Uruha superstitieux et d'un Kai endormit le tout forme parfois de merveilleux dégâts.

_Disclaimer_ Ces cinq merveilleux jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi, je ne les connais que des noms et d'images ainsi donc je crains bien que les caractères ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fan fiction excepté une magnifique crise de fou rire et quelques critiques positives comme négatives (en espérant plus de positif quand même !).

_Rating _Je crois bien que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire… Excepter quelque sous-entendu de slash, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais choquer les petits esprits. Evidemment ceci est une fiction humoristique à prendre parfois au second degré si je ne m'abuse.

_Remerciement_ À ma grande amie Serpy qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe The GazettE (ainsi que bien d'autre) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir immense de discuter. Un merci à Nathy et Gabby mes deux sœurs spirituelles sans qui je n'aurais aucun courage d'écrire. Merci à mon frère de sang ainsi que Nils son (petit ?) copain, Catherine son amie et mon père de m'avoir donné toute l'inspiration de cette histoire dans une partie de Yanksé inoubliable ! Et merci à bien d'autres tel les lecteurs qui liront cette histoire mais qui ne mettront point de reviews par manque de temps ou bien encore par flemme si ce n'est autre chose.

J'aurai aimé vous expliquer quelque peu les règles du Yanksé avant de commencer l'histoire mais cela en deviendrait ennuyant et embrouillant ! Ainsi je peu juste vous dire une règle fondamentale, réussir son Poker ! Chose pas facile en trois coups et qui souvent finit pour beaucoup avec des incantations pour réussir à l'avoir. Bref, voici l'histoire que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que si l'envie vous tente les reviews aussi bonnes que mauvaise sont accepté !

_F__ull ! (Fin)_

**P**_aris – 20 heures_

Un calme presque anormal régnait sur la petite chambre fort luxueuse. Les services secrets des mouches auraient put terminer leur enquête mais leur peur avait été trop grande. Le corps de la pauvre mouche allait être enterré le lendemain sur la place du marché plus loin. En attendant, l'appuie de fenêtre du cinquième étage à droite était un endroit interdit et n'importe quel insecte volant osant s'y trouver risquait une amende assez élevée et le retrait du permit de voler si le mystérieux tueur n'avait pas une nouvelle fois fait son apparition, évidemment.

Deux rues plus loin, un concert mémorable pour tous ceux qui y avaient assisté fut gravé dans de millier de mémoire. The GazettE n'avait une fois de plus étonnés leurs fans et ils ne regrettaient pour rien au monde d'être venu en France et projetait même d'y revenir et pas que pour la revanche du yanksé !

Quant à moi, il me fallut un sacré talent d'actrice pour rester discrète… Espionner un groupe fort célèbre c'est bien mais quand c'est un de ses groupes préférés et qu'on crève d'envie d'aller leurs demandés un autographe, c'est déjà plus dur !

Voici… La fameuse histoire du yanksé joué par les gazettiens s'arrête ici en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez lire une prochaine explication scientifique de lemon…

'Lisbeth.


End file.
